


Apparition

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [548]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What if Kate was a ghost?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/31/2000 for the word [apparition](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/31/apparition).
> 
> apparition  
> A ghost; a specter; a phantom.  
> The thing appearing; the sudden or unexpected appearance of something or somebody.  
> The act of becoming visible; appearance.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #236 What If...?.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Apparition

Kate hovered over her body watching Gibbs, Tony, and McGee freak out over the bullet in her head. It didn’t even hurt. She tried to tell them that she was fine, but they couldn’t hear her.

She followed them back to NCIS. Although, she left them in autopsy to head up to Abby’s lab. If anyone could see her apparition or whatever she was, it would be Abby. 

The only thing she knew was that she wasn’t dead. She just couldn’t return to her body for whatever reason. She was sure that she would be able to return eventually. She just had to figure out why she was here first.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
